


your body is a whole new world (and i will explore it for the rest of my life)

by mongiemong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, first smut, it's pwp but has a background thingy? lol idk..., maybe the tags will be updated who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongiemong/pseuds/mongiemong
Summary: Wonwoo is the type who likes to learn new stuff, whatever it is about. He likes to explore the world and discover the things he did not know before. Curious like a kitten, they say. So when he finds something he is interested in, he is going to explore the idea further and further to the point he figures out everything he can about the subject, and try to make use of the knowledge for his benefits.The perfect example is Jihoon, his boyfriend.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	your body is a whole new world (and i will explore it for the rest of my life)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeonstellation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstellation/gifts).



> My first smut and still don't know if this is going to turn into anything else.  
> It's just overly narrated deepthroating I guess? Might be boring. Also idk how accurate the tags are.
> 
> English is not my first language so please excuse. Enjoy :)  
> This is a gift for you, Dean.

Wonwoo is the type who likes to learn new stuff, whatever it is about. He likes to explore the world and discover the things he did not know before. Curious like a kitten, they say. So when he finds something he is interested in, he is going to explore the idea further and further to the point he figures out everything he can about the subject, and try to make use of the knowledge for his benefits.

The perfect example is Jihoon, his boyfriend.

They have been together for 4 years now. The couple started as best friends before then, getting to know each other better since they were the same age and had similar preferences. At first Wonwoo thought Jihoon was with Seungcheol since he was the only one who could hold Jihoon so freely whenever he wanted, thus he never let his feelings bloom more than what it was. Although one day, Jihoon was having a meal with him and said that Seungcheol hyung was being noisy again because of how Soonyoung was not giving him any attention. It was a realization, apparently one of his friends and his hyung were dating, that made him let his feelings grow for Jihoon.

Maybe he was too distracted by Jihoon back then to notice his hyung and his friend being all over each other.

So he let the flowers in his heart bloom, trying to get Jihoon to notice him too. Jihoon who was rowdy and calm at the same time, who didn’t like to be touched, who had a strong aura around him that make others afraid, but Wonwoo knew it was just a wall he put up.

He learned what Jihoon liked, how to make Jihoon blush—this was the easiest, back then, Wonwoo didn’t actually know why Jihoon had to blush over the simplest of gestures—through actions and words, how to make him smile over the simplest things, to make him calm and comfortable. Everything about Jihoon, Jihoon, and Jihoon.

When he finally had the courage to confess to Jihoon, and he accepted his love, Wonwoo was over the moon. Now he could do the boyfriend things he wanted to do with Jihoon, like holding hands and cuddling, things that normally were not something Jihoon would want to do with anyone else (except for Seungcheol hyung, maybe, because that Hyung would always become an exception for Jihoon).

At the beginning of their relationship, Wonwoo was surprised to find that Jihoon still didn’t want to hold hands, would always wiggle out of his hold whenever he got hugged. It frustrated Wonwoo at one point, but as how he learned many other things, things take time to be understood and thoroughly explored. Therefore, Wonwoo waited, taking things slowly with Jihoon, testing the waters whenever he wanted to initiate skinship with the smaller man. The last thing Wonwoo wanted was to make Jihoon uncomfortable.

Things gradually changed between them, by the second year of them dating, Jihoon was way more comfortable than ever when it came to skinships with Wonwoo. He would still reject others and tell them it was annoying when they hovered around him, tried to touch him in some kind of way, tickling him, or whatever it was. Wonwoo didn’t mind, their friends show their love to Jihoon in different kind of ways, but Jihoon would never get used to it. Sometimes he let Mingyu hug him a little too long, but most of the time he would just reject the advances before they even came close to hugging him.

At some point of the relationship, their relationship started to involve sex and Wonwoo realized there were so many more layers of Jihoon that he needed to figure out. The first thing that Wonwoo actually learned was that Jihoon avoids skinship not because he doesn’t like it, but it’s because he is _very sensitive, everywhere._ And he is too embarrassed to tell his friends to stop touching him, doesn’t want them to take him wrongly for asking such a thing because he loves them too much. 

It becomes entertaining for Wonwoo to see Jihoon squirm under the attention and whenever their friends touch him in places that Wonwoo knows Jihoon feels sensitive, or if it’s something he didn’t know before, then he learns something new and let himself take note to explore it the next time with Jihoon himself.

Only Wonwoo knows this, but Jihoon is actually sexually insatiable and Wonwoo fortunately likes to learn, to try new things, and his stamina is able to keep up with Jihoon’s need. Discovering each layer of Jihoon sexually is part of a never ending adventure Wonwoo had signed himself to ever since they started to involve sex in the relationship. He likes to make the most of his knowledge of driving Jihoon crazy with want wherever he feels like it. From the smallest things like drawing small circles on his palm when they were holding hands, whispering so close to his ear his breath hits his sensitive nape, holding Jihoon close to him by his waist and traces the right spot lightly, and brushes off his thighs or put his hands there whenever they sit next to each other just to get Jihoon even more worked up as time goes by.

At the end of the day, when they are inside, just the two of them, within enclosed walls around them to make sure no one else sees the expressions Jihoon make and hears the precious sounds that Wonwoo coaxes out from those thin pink lips, only for his ears to hear.

The sound of knees hitting the floor and belt unbuckling immediately replaces the silence in their apartment as soon as they arrived home.

“Hoon…” His right hand reaches down to caress Jihoon’s head, whose eyes are now fixated on trying to take off Wonwoo’s pants just enough so he can take his cock out and finally have it inside his mouth. Jihoon breathes quicker through his mouth, Wonwoo can almost hear the lust in each inhale and exhale he does, warm breath hits his brief covered arousal.

He calls his name once again to get his attention, “Hoon.”

Jihoon immediately looks up, eyes glazed, pupils blown wide, the result of all day teasing Wonwoo did, all the subtle touches he knows Jihoon loved and got him all worked up for him.

Wonwoo doesn’t need to hold Jihoon’s hair or jaw to halt his ministrations, Jihoon understands what the caress means already. “Nonu, please… Please… I want….” he begs. His mouth is ready to take all Wonwoo is willing to give him, to stretch around his cock and feel the pressure on his tongue.

The soft caresses keeps his head up, waiting for Wonwoo to say something, to allow him to finally have his way with his boyfriend’s cock. “What do you want, baby?” Wonwoo asks, and Jihoon answers in the earnest ways, “Wanna suck your cock… Want to taste you and make you cum inside my mouth, want to swallow you until the very last drop… Want…” This Jihoon, his Jihoon, mind fogged with lust and desire, losing his sight of anything else. Wonwoo smiles at this, always so fascinated by how easy Jihoon drops everything else inside his mind because of his sexual drive.

“Mmm, you’re using your filthy mouth so well. My baby knows how to use his words. I like it.” He watches as Jihoon’s mouth opens wider, ready to receive his reward for being good. “Will you let me stretch those beautiful lips and fuck your mouth until I come?” A rhetorical question, because he knows at this point Jihoon just wants him inside his mouth as soon as possible.

The answer is never heard as Jihoon promptly takes the only layer left that covers Wonwoo’s cock, and he lets it pass. Jihoon’s hand working on Wonwoo’s length to get it harder, his mouth latches on the head and straight away sucks it, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue. 

The sight of Jihoon looking up right into his eyes as he sucks his cock, silently begging for Wonwoo to do what he just told him, drives Wonwoo to the edge. He gets so aroused his cock only becomes harder in Jihoon’s hand.

“Wider, Hoon.” He tells Jihoon, and he only complies to the command, putting his hands on Wonwoo’s thighs as he’s readying his mouth and throat to take Wonwoo’s thickness.

Wonwoo starts thrusting deeper, sometimes pulling out just to prepare Jihoon’s throat to take his length further and Jihoon whines whenever he does that, thinking that Wonwoo is changing his mind. 

He pats Jihoon head, reassuring, “Don’t worry, we need to warm up your throat first. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

Jihoon moans in approval and lets his lips get stretched more as Wonwoo thrusts his length further into his mouth, the tip just barely touching the opening of his throat and he prepares himself for the next thrust that will surely enter further as his lips get closer and closer to the base of Wonwoo’s cock.

Wonwoo holds Jihoon’s head using both of his hands now, holding Jihoon’s head in place by his jaw, readying his lover to accept all of the thickness into his mouth. Jihoon gradually swallows as Wonwoo slowly pushes his cock in, getting Jihoon’s throat used to his girth. As Jihoon’s nose touches the space just above Wonwoo’s shaft and stays there, he tries to control his breathing through his nose, and finally inhale as much as he can when Wonwoo pulls out. They repeat this several times before Wonwoo deems that Jihoon’s mouth is ready. Suddenly Wonwoo thrusts his whole length in one go, the sound of gagging can be heard but Wonwoo knows it was just a sign of his length going into Jihoon’s throat. His hold on Jihoon’s jaws are steady as the smaller man lets his mouth slack to accept all that his lover gives him.

His favorite taste, smell, the length and thickness of cock that is just perfect to fit him, he loves everything about Wonwoo. Tasting him in his mouth as he fucks his face in a steady, fast rhythm. Saliva is dripping down his chin, mixed with Wonwoo’s precum and Wonwoo can’t stop thinking of how sinful his lover looks with tears in his eyes, blushing cheeks and swollen lips all because of his dick. Jihoon always looks so beautiful, even in this kind of state.

He groans as he feels his release approaching, he can see from above how the front of Jihoon’s pants is already stained wet with his own precum, hardness clearly shown through his pants. He knows better than to touch himself when Wonwoo hasn’t told him to do anything yet. “You’re taking me so well, God, you’re so beautiful, so perfect for me.” praised Wonwoo and Jihoon keens hearing it. The movement of Wonwoo’s hips becomes more erratic, pushing his cock as deep as he could and he cums right down Jihoon’s throat.

Jihoon swallows and swallows, trying to keep Wonwoo’s cock inside his mouth as Wonwoo pulls out, beads of cum still coming out of the tip and Jihoon chases it, eager to get everything in his mouth.

“Easy, baby. Easy.” He says as he tucks his cock back into his brief and wears his pants properly. Wonwoo pulls the dazed man up to stand on his feet, holding him by the waist because he knows Jihoon is completely out of it right now. He kisses Jihoon’s temple and whispers compliments of how amazing he is and how beautifully debauched he currently looks.

They move from the entrance of their apartment towards the bedroom, then Wonwoo touches Jihoon’s cock through his pants, feeling its hardness and pokes the head with his finger. Jihoon sobs and cant his hips towards the touch, arms are now around Wonwoo’s neck hugging him close with his head buried in Wonwoo's shoulder. The taller man can feel how hot and heavy Jihoon’s breath is through his shirt with each moan he produces.

“Come on. Let’s take care of you now, shall we?” murmurs Wonwoo as the bedroom door behind them closes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> feel free to hmu on twitter @MongieMong


End file.
